Unseen Signs
by nellchan0013
Summary: A friendship fic between Aries and Loke. Loke loves Lucy...he just doesn't know it. Good think Aries does...but does her brother really have to be so stupid about it? And who knew Grey was useful? Implied LucyxLoke and LucyxGrey. Slight-OOC. T to be safe.


I couldn't help it…I ended up writing one XD Haha, but it's strictly friendship/sibling, though it might have not turned out as such. Hints of GreyxLucy and definitely OOC. I sort of rushed the ending, so it didn't turn out as well as I hoped, but Aries was becoming way too OOC…^^

Disclaimer: Fairy Tale does not belong to me and is owned by Hiro Mashima.  
xxx

"What's wrong?" Aries sighed, though it was more than obvious that she knew what was annoying Loke. The Lion was so easy to read, it was a wonder he didn't come with his own neon sign. She wasn't surprised that the other Stellar Spirits were steering clear of him; when Loke was in a bad mood, he generally tended to either be depressed beyond recognition or take his anger out on whoever was unlucky enough to be in his yelling range.

Loke realized this too, which was why he tended to lock himself up somewhere away from the other Stellar Spirits when he was in those moods. But of course, Aries would have to be the one to venture into the lion's den. Which actually pissed Loke off even more, seeing as he couldn't yell at Aries without feeling guilty a second later. This was also why the other Stellar Spirits sent her to deal with Loke when he was in that mood.

"What's wrong" She repeated, choosing to seat herself beside him, though he only moved to turn on his side and "ignore" her. Normally, she'd have left him alone right away; for Loke, it'd only take a couple hours to get over his state of depression. At the moment, it been about three or five days (at least in Lucy's world) since any of the Spirits had had contact with the Lion.

He'd been very reclusive since…_that_.

"Do you even need to ask?" Loke grumbled. He turned his head slightly to glare at Aries. Immediately, his golden eyes softened and he turned to face Aries, sitting upright with his legs crossed. A small pout was on his face and he began picking at his shoes.

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think…" She muttered, looking for someplace to look save at Loke. It really hurt to see her older brother figure hurting; especially after all he'd given up for and suffered through the past three or so years.

"She said yes, right?" Loke snapped. Aries nodded slightly. "Then that's bad enough! Suppose she ends up liking him back? Then what? I'm supposed to be happy for her?"

It really was better to let him rant, honestly. But Aries just couldn't stand seeing him like this another second longer. "You're jealous." Okay, that wasn't what she wanted to or was supposed to say.

The effect was instantaneous, though. Loke immediately slapped both his hands down in front of him, eyes wide and a undeniable blush quickly coloring his cheeks. "Wh-what?" He spluttered, scoffing. "Aries…no."

But his denial didn't match his reaction. Ever since his last trip to Lucy's world, he'd been a sulky Lion. And after some careful investigation, Aries had discovered the reason behind Loke's bad mood. The Ice Mage Alchemist, Grey Fullbuster had finally found the guts to ask Lucy out. On a date.

And Loke was jealous, even though he was too stubborn to admit it. Aries recognized the signs; he was sulky, was quick to yell, isolated…Loke had a long list of signs, really. But she could tell when it was real and when it was just a phase; this was definitely real.

"I…I think they look nice together. He seems like he'd treat her nicely." Aries said quickly, knowing full well that Loke would hear her. She chose to sneak a quick look at him and gauge his reaction.

Bad idea. The narrow eyed glare he was sending her over his blue-tinted glasses was so strong; she gave a squeal of fear and looked away quite fast. "I…I'm sorry!" She apologized, bowing her head repeatedly.

Loke reached over to her, squeezing her knee in a reassuring way. "Hey, no, sorry…I guess you're entitled to whatever you think." He sighed. They sat in a rather heavy silence for a few moments until Loke cleared his throat. Aries looked up nervously and saw that the Lion was blushing slightly.

"W-w-what?"

"Am I attractive?" He muttered, looking slightly down. If she had to say, he seemed rater self-conscious and the way he looked at the moment made him seem like a young boy.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I mean, I'm attractive, right?" He asked almost pleadingly. "That's why so many women loved me when I was in Lucy's world, right? I don't think that there's anything wrong with me…is there?" He looked imploringly at Aries.

That definitely wasn't what she was expecting and she didn't really know how to answer the question. "Um…I-I suppose you are…" She all but whispered. This conversation was definitely not going where she thought it was supposed to go.

"'Suppose'?" Loke repeated, making it clear that Aries word choice was one that he didn't want to hear. "Maybe that's why Lucy settled for Grey and not for me, I mean, I'm better looking than him, right? If it was me who decided to strip at the most random moments, then she'd be okay with going out with me, right?"

Now it didn't even seem like he was asking her the questions anymore, only trying to dissect why their Mage would choose to go with the Ice Alchemist. To be frank, Aries really didn't want to answer the questions; it was like, no it wasn't like, it _was _being asked if you thought your brother was dateable. That was just…not right.

"Loke…" She sighed, having interrupted him in the middle of a rant of his, "I'm sure that you're…attractive,"Aries stumbled on the word; it was just too weird to say and I'm sure that she has her own reasons for choosing to date him…"

"But I'm not jealous." He assured her, though by saying that, he had only confirmed her suspicions. "And you know what? When she realizes what an idiot Grey is, I'll be here for her!"

Okay, she couldn't take it anymore; forget the gentle, kind Aries she was. Loke was just an idiot. "The two of you obviously love each other. Why don't you just tell her so we can live in peace again?" She sighed, standing to leave Loke even more confused than he should have been.

Honestly, for someone who had spent three years wooing women, her "brother" was an idiot when it came to real love. She sort of pitied Lucy for having to put up with Loke. Heck, she pitied the Guild for having to put up with him for three years. But love made people act stupid (or in her brother's case, it did), so she supposed she forgave him.

As long as he and Lucy hurried up and got together.  
Xxx  
And that's that. Tell me what you think and what you want to see from me? ^^  
Reviews strongly appreciated; but flames, once again, shall be fed to Natsu or doused by Juvia

-nell


End file.
